1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display; in particular, to a driving apparatus applied in the liquid crystal display having a Zigzag panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the development of display technology, various novel types of display apparatus having different functions and advantages are shown in the market. For example, the common liquid crystal display can use a Zigzag panel as its display panel.
Compared to an ordinary panel, the Zigzag panel will have one more data line, and a pad and two channels must be disposed in a source driver applied in a liquid crystal display having a Zigzag panel to meet the requirement of the Zigzag panel having one more data line. In addition, the conventional source driver applied in the liquid crystal display having the Zigzag panel cannot achieve the effect of offset cancel, so that the display quality of the liquid crystal display having the Zigzag panel fails to be improved.